10 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5368 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5368); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5369 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5369); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Pocoyo - Lalka Elly, odc. 44 (ELLY’S DOLL); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 4/7 Pościg - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Domisie - Muzykalny Domiś; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Bali - Bali poznaje nowych przyjaciół, odc. 47 (Bali making new friends) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i Bieg Masowy, odc. 80 (Horrid Henry's Fun Run); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 2 Nieśmiałość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Małgosia i buciki - Noc nie taka straszna odc. 17 (Franny's Feet / Night time); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Scenariusz numer 234, odc. 13 (Script Number Two Hundred Thirty - Four); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2045 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2158; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5370 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5370); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5371 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5371); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2046 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2159; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Marchewkowa nagroda, odc. 8 (Prize Carrot); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 58 - Powódź - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Wiesz co dobre - Apollo 13 (Apollo 13) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Więzy miłości (Jude); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996); reż.:Michael Winterbottom; wyk.:Christopher Eccleston, Kate Winslet, June Whitfield, Liam Cunningham; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Detoks - odc. 2 (The Cleaner - ep. Rag Dolls); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Chris Long; wyk.:Benjamin Bratt, Amy Price-Francis, Grace Park, Kevin Michael Richardson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 MASH - odc. 194 (MASH (s. VIII, 612 Dreams)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 211 Podzieleni tamą (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Dammed)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.131 - Wybuch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Ewa Gorzelak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 KSM czyli Kabaretowa Siła Miłości (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 5/65 Morderstwo w kopercie (Moonlighting (The murder’s in the mail)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 81 - Poszukiwacze utraconego czasu; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 553 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nowa - odc. 12 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! zagadka dzieciaka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 83; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (13); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 82; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 26 (199) Iloraz wdzięku; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Bitwa na głosy - Gladiatorzy 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 554 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 114 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 4 The Tyrant) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 2 - Zniknięcie - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 9 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 9 Nosebleed); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:15 Kocham kino na bis - Dzieci gorszego Boga (Children of a Lesser God); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Randa Haines; wyk.:William Hurt, Marlee Matlin, Piper Laurie, Philip Bosco, William Byrd, Frank Carter Jr, John F. Cleary, Georgia Ann Cline; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Od słowa do słowa; dyskusja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Noc z serialem - Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 6 - Danie świąteczne; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Biuro kryminalne - Darius; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 1/24 - Motyw morderstwa (A motive for murder); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Obiektyw 17:10 Przy torze kolejowym 17:40 Everybody English 17:50 Jaga to my 18:05 Sekrety stylu 18:30 Obiektyw 19:05 Gość dnia 19:10 Recepta na zdrowie 19:25 Homo aerozolus 19:45 Tym żyje wieś 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Short Sport 22:05 Gość dnia 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 Obrazowanie, czyli rewolucja w medycynie (Medical Imaging Revolution, The/Revolution de l`Imagerie Medicale, La); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:28 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:23 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:39 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:59 Listy gończe odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 W labiryncie prawa odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (1) - serial animowany 08.00 Miś Yogi (1, 2) - serial animowany 08.30 The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (284) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (9) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (254) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (255) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (3) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (132) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (29) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (9) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (256) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (128) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (4) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (133) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (29) - serial obyczajowy 21.55 Sztuki walki: KSW 15 News (6) 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (16) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (2) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Inna niż wszyscy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 02.00 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (48) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Detektyw Monk (9) - serial kryminalny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (49) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Opór - dramat wojenny, USA 2008 00.20 Bez śladu (1/18) - serial kryminalny 01.20 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.45 Mentalista (15) - serial kryminalny 02.45 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 98, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 135, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 127, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 117, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 138, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 158 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 118, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 139, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 9, serial animowany, USA 1986 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 9, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału: Sporting Braga - FC Liverpool 21:00 Sypiając z wrogiem - thriller, USA 1991 23:05 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 8, USA 2006 0:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 7, USA 2006 1:40 Legionista - film przygodowy, USA 1998 3:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Karino odc.10-Pogoń za lisem; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Odjazdy '95 - Hey; koncert 09:55 Smaki polskie - Kiszka ziemniaczana; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 330; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9 Islandia "... i Polacy"(40); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Opolowanie - kabareton /7/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 124* - Kamień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Zwyczajny Marzec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (18); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Nauczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (2); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 60; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Ballada o Januszku - Wdowie radości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 "LUKSUS" - koncert piosenek Grzesiuka przygotowanych przez formację towarzysko - muzyczną Szwagierkolaska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 S jak szpieg - Akcja Mistral; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Nauczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 1/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 330; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Tak, tak (Tak, tak); komedia kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1991); reż.:Jacek Gąsiorowski; wyk.:Maria Gładkowska, Julie Japhet, Monika Bolly, Piotr Machalica, Krystyna Tkacz, Małgorzata Potocka, Karina Szafrańska, Grzegorz Warchoł, Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Andrzej Fedorowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Eurowizja 2011 na bis - (4); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych BNT 1 05:25 Odważność i piękno - film telewizyjny (2693 odcinek) (n) 06:05 Małe historie 06:20 Kalendarz narodowy: 100 lat od narodzin artysty Zdravko Aleksandrowa 06:30 Rozpoczyna się dzień - poranny blok 09:00 Na świecie iw naszym kraju 09:05 Dzień zaczyna się od kultury 10:00 Na świecie iw naszym kraju 10:15 Kobiety z Martą Vachkova (talk show) 11:00 Zdrowie 11:45 Okno telemarketingu 12:00 Na świecie iw naszym kraju 12:30 Prywatna sprawa 12:35 Saint Tropez TV Movie (340 odcinków) 13:30 Okno telemarketingu 13:45 Indie - Love Story - TV Movie (35 odcinek) (n) 14:30 Dzisiaj i jutro 14:45 Dzieci świata: 27 sekund - Eurowizja telewizyjna (Włochy, 2010) 15:00 Legend of Snow White - Animowany film 15:30 Kino według notatek (n) 16:00 Na świecie iw naszym kraju 16:10 Wiadomości w języku tureckim 16:20 Jesteś godziną: Moja szkoła 16:35 Opowieści o fizyce 17:00 Małe historie 17:15 Odważność i piękno - film telewizyjny (2694 odcinek) 18:00 Na świecie iw naszym kraju 18:15 Narysuj rysunki TOOTO 2 i drugą szansę 18:30 Szybki, łatwy, smaczny - pokaz kulinarny 19:00 Żelazna lampa - film dokumentalny 19:30 Opłaty BNT 19:45 Dobranoc, dzieci!: Vipo - przygody latającego psa 20:00 Na świecie iw naszym kraju 20:45 Indie - Love Story - TV Movie (37 odcinków) 21:35 Studio Europe League 22:05 Piłka nożna: Twente - Zenith, spotkanie turnieju Ligi Europy (pokaz na żywo) 23:55 Bansko International Jazz Festival 2010: koncert Bianki Morales (Finlandia) i Big Band bułgarskiego radia narodowego (p) 00:25 Film telewizyjny Saint Tropez (340 odcinek) (n) 01:20 Na świecie iw naszym kraju (n o 20:00) 01:55 Opłaty za FET (n) 02:10 Kobiety z Martą Vachkova (Talk Show) (p) 02:55 Otwarty z Valia Ahchieva (p) 03:25 Filmy 03:50 Kultura XXI wieku 04:15 Zdrowie (n) 05:00 Szybki, łatwy, smaczny - pokaz kulinarny (n)